


Welcome Home, Dean Winchester

by MicoJKen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, What I thought should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: Dean goes looking for someone when he gets to heaven. Things need to be said. Unsaid questions needed to be answered.And now was the time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Welcome Home, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the last two episodes of Supernatural Friday November 20th and this was what came of it.  
> Before we get into that can I just say a few things.  
> Supernatural, has been this huge part of my life since 2009. It was in a stressful and depressing time of my life. I watched an episode from season 4 fell in love with the boys and borrowed the first four seasons from my aunt and binged watched them in three days to get caught up. Then watch every episode after that on TV or on Netflix if I didn't have access to TV.  
> These characters and this story have been apart of my live for roughly thirteen years, I got the anti-possession tat because I love it so much. It's one of the reasons why I started writing fanfiction, because they made me realize that this is one way I could show my love for the story. I grew up with the boys and learned more about family and how I don't have to be a door mate for blood. I will miss being able to watch new episodes but the ended was beautiful and I am happy with it, I cried to hard.  
> My causin was a Potter-head, she and our other causin grew up with Harry and went to all the release dates and such and I never got it till this show and it's books addeptations. This show is my Harry Potter and I couldn't be happier.  
> I won't say goodbye to Supernatural, fans will keep it going in fanfic and art and posts so I'll always have new content for it, but I will say I'm so happy to have been apart of such a great fandom world.  
> Thank you Erik Kripke, Robert Singer, Jensen Ackles, Jared Pedaleki, Misha Collens and everyone else who made this show so great and amazing. Thank you so much, seriously thank. I don't think you'll read this but still thank you.  
> Please let me know what you think and share your thoughts on the last episode or your Supernatural impact.  
> Anyway sorry about that.  
> Enjoy.

“I think I’ll go for a drive.” Dean smiled, getting up and heading straight for Baby.  
He had someone he needed to see.  
Not here.  
He had somewhere special he wanted to meet them.  
…  
He drove, leisurely through the back roads of… heaven. It was still weird for him to be in heaven. It was a relief, and he knew Sam would be here soon enough. That’d they’d get to live the lives they hadn’t on Earth. That everyone they cared about would be with them. And it was all thanks to Jack.  
Jack and one other friend.  
Most likely he was making the road as he went. Which is why it took him so long to even get where he was going. He didn’t mind. The road was always his home. Baby was his room. He loved it.  
Didn’t mean he didn’t want a house with walls and family. And the only family he had was his brother, Jack, and Cas.  
Cas.  
…  
He was able to find the little lake house where Cas was keeping Kelly.  
He loved it when he saw it. He couldn’t say so or stay after Cas died, plus at the time he had the bunker. Now he doesn’t need the bunker, no monsters in Heaven. He doesn’t need anything. But he wants things. He wanted his car, wanted a life without monsters, and a white picket fence house. Now with this house, he had it all.  
Well, not all, there was one thing missing.  
“Cas, you there?” he called quietly. “Bobby told me about how you and Jack got this place in such good shape. I’d like to thank you, in person. So what do I got to do to get you here.”  
“You need only to ask.”  
Spinning on his heel he smiled at the sight of the trenchcoat-wearing angel.  
“Cas he breathed.” taking a moment to admire the soldier before marched for him. “You came.”  
“I always come when you call.” Cas smiled.  
“You do.” Dean nodded before wrapping one arm around Cas’s waist and his other hand cupped the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. “You do.”  
With an urgent passion, he leaned down, pressing his lips to Cas’s connecting them in a way they always needed but never knew.  
“Dean, what-”  
“I love you too.” Dean gruffed, breathless and overwhelmed with the blood pumping in his ears- did he still have blood.  
Cas smiled, pressing his brow to Dean’s, cupping his face to keep him close for this moment.  
“Welcome home, Dean Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and share with me your Supernatural impact, I'd love to here it.  
> Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it.  
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
